Who Matters the Most
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Sometimes, not what, but is who, that matters the most...


_**An alternative version of my fanfiction "What Matters the Most", I hope you all like it, dedicated to everyone and anyone reading this fanfiction. Please enjoy, and you know the drill, I do not own Beyblade, cause if I did, this would've happened!**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION: KAI HIWATARI!"The announcer announced the name of the new World Champion of Beybladling, the whole crowd was cheering on for the battered, bruised, bloodied, and broken blunette, but finally he was victor. He was the conqueror, he was victorious. His opponent Tyson Granger, just stood there, in disbelief, after winning against the blunette many times, he thought that he had yet another trophy in his bag, but destiny had other plans for the now sulking loser. But anxiety was in the winner's eyes; he was looking all around, not in disbelief, but as if he was looking for something, _or rather, someone_.

He'd turn left, found his fellow Beybladers, he turned right, finding Mr. Dickenson and company, he'd look all over the place, but couldn't find what he sought… And when the prize distribution ceremony was on, he simply took the trophy without even being congratulated, or having even his name announced, and rushed to the back, still looking for that he wanted…

"Huh, what's with him?" Asked Max, as he looked on the staggering Kai Hiwatari, running back to the dressing room.  
"Hm, must be looking for something…" Ray replied casually.  
"But didn't he get what he wanted?" Asked Kenny, referring to the championship.

"Apparently not…" Replied the nekojin.

 _Apparently not…_

He rushed through the empty hallway, his eyes still looking for something, until he bumped into someone.  
"Oh, Kai! I didn't see you there!" Said a familiar voice, which brought a smile onto the once anxious face of the blunette, he backed away from her, stood in front of her, injured, hurt, a champion, and _now content._

"Uhhh… Am I not dressed for the occasion?" The girl asked the blunette, she wore her usual blue denim shorts, her black shirt, and orange jacket.  
"No, no. You look great…" He weakly replied.  
"Look at you, all dumbstruck and all!" She said with a chuckle, her soft ruby eyes gleamed with happiness, so did his lost yet content amethyst eyes…

"I did it, Hilary…" He weakly replied, his gently smile, a thin blood streak flowing from the side of his smile.  
"I knew you would've done it…" She said, smiling.  
"Hilary…" He once again replied, before he staggered on her, his head fell on her shoulder, she caught him wrapping her arms around him, hugging him, she felt tears on her neck, he was crying…  
She pulled away from him to look at him; his once emotionless face had now a weak smile, and tearful eyes, he looked humble for the first time in his life, for the first time, _he looked weak…._

"We'll get ya—you to the medics quick!" She said frantically, her eyes too began to gleam.  
"No, no need. I'll be fine, I'll walk over there." He replied to the brunette.

"Ba—but Kai! You're weak and!" She was cut off.

"Hilary, I'll be fine… Just walk with me…" Kai told Hilary, she complied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. He slowly dragged his feet through the hallway, tired, but victorious nonetheless, she was weakly carrying the trophy by its edge, as if he was going to drop it at any moment, but Hilary's hand was grabbed on tight. He wasn't going to let that go at all, as they went across the medical room.  
"There there's the medics room! Kai! Are you listening to me!" She shouted at the blunette, he stopped and turned around, looking at her with his smile.

"Yes?" He asked, weakly.  
"You have to get yourself checked!" She said.  
"Why are you so worried about me?" He said finally facing her," Why are you worried about me, Hilary? Why me, why me health? I'm just a champion, I won the tournament and now I have the trophy, I should be heartless about everybody, and yet you're still after me." He said still smiling, because he knew her answer.  
"What do you mean! I am your best friend, Kai! I just can't let you go like this!" She said.  
"Why are you so worried about the guy who barely knew you existed?" He replied with his gentle weak smile, he was teasing her.  
"Are you drunk or something Kai?! What is wrong with you!" She said.  
"I thought you never liked me." He continued to tease her.  
"KAI!" She said as she broke down into tears, she fell on her knees, covering her face, _crying for him…_

"Hm, so the Class President isn't tough?" He said, still teasing her.

"I love you, Kai…" She muffled out through her hands, still sobbing.  
"Hn…" He breathed out as he got on his knees, and hugged the brunette, he hugged her, feeling her warm tears going over him, and he liked that. He gently stroke her head, running his fingers through her hair, she looked up at him, she was still sobbing, and he was still smiling.  
"I've been waiting my entire life for this…" He said.  
"For what?" She sobbed out.  
"For this…" He replied, and without warning, he kissed her. Her eyes shot wide open, her face turned pink, she was being kissed by her "best friend", he pulled her on his lap, she slowly closed her teary eyes, and let the tears of joy run free as she kissed him back. He hugged her from around her waist, pulling her close, she placed her hand flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, the loud thumping against her hands, for the first time in her life, _she was glad that she had cried_ …  
They pulled apart from the kiss, she looked at him, with a flustered look, he still somehow maintained his weak smile.

"You're a big meanie…" She said weakly smiling at him.  
"Oh, and you're not _Mary_ , _Mary_ , _Quite Contrary_ _?" He said, to which, feeling nervous and still flustered, she stuffed her face in his chest.  
"I like to tease you…" He said.  
"Hmph! You couldn't find another time for it?" She muffled out from his chest._

 _"Nope." He chucked out._

She pulled out from his chest, making his shirt all wet with her warm tears.  
"Sa - Sorry about that." She stammered out, blushing.

"Hm, it's okay…" He replied.

"Kai?" She asked.  
"Mm-hmm?" He asked.

"Does it hurt you?" She asked.  
"The sport? Oh yeah. The fame? Of-course yes. The money and offers and contracts and all? Yes. You on my lap? I'd be damned if it ever hurt…" He said.

"Huh! Don't say that!" She said worriedly.  
"Hm, nothing's gonna happen to me…" He said, as he drew close to her ear

"As long as you're with me…" He whispered, she smiled at this.  
"Now what?" She asked.  
"Well, first…" Kai said, as he picked her off of his lap, picked up his trophy, got up and threw it on the ground, instantly breaking the glass material

"KAI!" She gasped out, hugging him, he stood over there, watching the crystals gleam in the weak hallway light.  
"WHAT DID YA DO!" She cried out at the blunette.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so naïve, don't you know, I already got my trophy years ago?" He said pointing at her, she looked at his finger's direction.  
"Mah—me?" She asked, weakly pointing at herself.  
"Hm, who else, dumbfuck?" He replied, tilting his head sideways a bit. She blushed at this.

"Uhhhh…" She said, as he went close to her, and pulled out Dranzer, looking at it for a bit, he attached it to his launcher and launched the top, summoning Dranzer out, the phoenix instantly sat.  
"Yes, Master Kai…" She spoke out, forcing Hilary to shoot her eyes wide open in shock and utter fear, and in pure instinct, she hugged him. He chuckled at this.

"She isn't used to seeing me like this, Master?" The bird asked.  
"Hm, you're pretty scary anyways..." Chuckled out the blunette, placing his hand on the back odf the burenette's head.

"Hmph! Hardy har har, master! So why summon me?" The phoenix commented, before asking.  
"You're free…" He simply replied, still smiling.  
"I - I'm what…" The phoenix asked, stammering.

"You deaf or something?" Dranzer, you can go now." He once again said, now a bit sternly.

"I…." She said once again,

"Look, you've been captured by us for many, many generations, and unless my brain is fucked up, all of my ancestors tortured your ancestors, you were my grandmother's bitbeast, and she loved you, she handed you to me, and I loved you, but I can't afford to see your future generations being handled roughly by mine, so therefore I'ma letting you free, once and for all, got that ya dumb pigeon?" He explained to the bitbeast, who was now startled.

"But I-uh… Hm, thank you, Master." Dranzer said as she bowed and flew off.  
"Uhhh…." Hilary said creeping out of his chest.

"Hm, not afraid, huh?" He said with a smirk.  
"Why did you let of her?" She asked.  
"Hm, silly… I don't need _it_ to keep me alive, I need _you_ …" He said, she blushed at this.  
"You're the reason why I'm alive, not Dranzer, not that stupid trophy, and not this stupid sport. You… Only…" Kai said as he took off his shirt with his jacket, revealing his badly scarred, yet still erotic and well sculptured body, she blushed at this sight, turning around and hiding her face. He gently chuckled at this; he pulled her towards himself, got down on the floor with her, and placed her on the floor supine, once there he took off her jacket, and slowly her shirt, revealing she was wearing a black corset, which was transparent. Her big breasts were being held gently by the corset, and her tummy was being shown through the thin material of the corset, she was not blushing at what they were doing.  
"You…" He whispered, sending chills down her spine.

"I'm a bit fat…" She said, gazing at her tummy.  
"Oh, boy…" He rolled his eyes at this.  
"So what?" He said.  
"Huh?" She asked, still embarrassed.

"So what if you're chubby? I still fuck you, don't I?" He said.  
"Kai!" She protested out of modesty.

"Oh, fiss fass, Tachibana! You're way sexier than those stick models!" He said, referring to the models.

"Sticks?" She said.  
"Yeah, at-least you got meat on you…." he said with a smirk

"Kai!" She once again said.  
"Hush!" He shut her up.  
"Now…." He said as he ran his tongue gently across her bust, earning shivers and gentle moans from the brunette.

"You wanna marry me or what?" he asked, with a smirk.  
"What?" She said, startled.  
"Hm, we _both_ wanna gen married to each other, and yet didn't have the strength to ask. Now that I'm free form this Hell… how about we get hooked up?" He asked.  
"Are you proposing me?" She asked, still dumbstruck.  
"No, silly. I am killing you, yes I am proposing you!" He said in disbelief.  
"Is there a question that I'll say no?" She replied, smiling, he got he complex answer, she was marrying him.  
"Finally…." He said as he closed onto the brunette, she cupped her face, his strong arms on her either side, they enveloped their lips together, and this was the final chapter of their life as a couple, and the first chapter in their life, as a _unit…._

 _ **I hope you all liked this, please review! Bye bye!**_


End file.
